


魔器

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

五但x你，炮友关系，（你）的设定为人形恶魔，经营武器店  
有道具，ooc预警

“好的，让我来看看这次的成色……”你架起眼镜，细细打量着面前的魔兵器。  
……真是漂亮的艺术品，三节棍的棍柄镶嵌着恶魔魂灵凝结成的半透明晶石，圆环通过锁链连接着三个锥形棍节。它和多年前的那一把相似而又不同，注入一点点魔力就能够感受到它蕴含着冰的冷冽，雷的凌厉，火的炙热。很显然这把三节棍就算是在形形色色的魔兵器里也是不可多得的上品，虽然知道但丁这个不靠谱的男人对他收集到的珍贵的武器从来都不上心，但你还是忍不住好奇这中间发生了什么让本来就设计精巧的武器现在在属性上更加强大。  
巴洛克，比但丁之前拿去估价的吉尔伽美什好了不知多少。诚实地说，也只有但丁这样的家伙能把冲击钢套在身上当武器，如果换个人把那堆东西那到你面前，你只会按材料而非武器的价值给客人报价。虽然眼前这副拳套看起来更像模像样，而且能够感受到火属性的魔力蠢蠢欲动，但你从拳套狡黠的眼睛里看到了尚未屈服的野性。没有完全驯服的魔兵器没有经过你手的价值。你心里暗暗叹气，拿起一旁的浮士德端详起来。  
人造的武器，但是拥有很强的储存功能，似乎用了特殊的技艺把恶魔浮士德将魔力化为护身斗篷的能力用在了存储魔石并借此作为释放的子弹打击敌人，至于使用效果，恐怕因持有者的魔力和经验而定。很有意思的武器，如果可以的话，真想和它的制造者见上一面。你点点头，目光转向停在墙边的摩托车。  
是叫做Cavaliere来着吧，充沛的雷电魔力环绕着车身，车身的形状似乎是某种恶魔的铠甲，但你无法判断它是如何产生的。前前后后看了个遍，你还是无法厘清它的工作原理。  
“咳，觉得怎么样？”但丁双手环抱，看起来有些不耐烦地舔了舔嘴角。  
“打算要多少？”你慢悠悠地把眼镜收回去，抬起头看着这个不再年轻了的男人——即使他的本性从未改变。  
“Rebellion呢？”他的背上空空如也，在下楼之前你也没在他桌子后的武器架上看到那把大剑的影子。  
“碎了。”他伸出手，一柄黑色的陌生大剑裹挟着他的红色魔力出现在手中。  
哇哦，新的魔剑，他现在已经强到这种程度了吗？你看着剑身上盘曲的形状，不禁想着这次不用再被绑在大剑上了。  
“抱歉了女士，这次的东西不会再让给你了。”他反手把魔剑但丁插进地板中，“请你过来也是为了满足你对武器狂热到偏执的情结，毕竟以我这么多年来对你的了解，我不能放着你主动找上门来。”  
你不满地白了他一眼，但也不可否认在看到这几样东西时就觉得他应该不会出手。  
和但丁维持着这样的关系从他拿着魔武找到自己抵押直到现在，起初只是一个恶趣味上头开的小玩笑，结果发展成了现在近二十年的利益关系。  
金钱和身体两个方面上的。  
但丁从身后环住了你，叼住了你的右耳：“挺喜欢那个三节棍的？”  
你的目光转向桌上安静放着的魔兵器。  
“好啊，就它了。”  
你偏了偏头，迎合着他的凑过来的唇。但丁一手揽着你的腰，另一只手从顺着腰线滑下，从旗袍的开叉部分探进双腿之间隐秘的花园。熟练地扯下内裤，但丁布满老茧的粗糙手指分出食指和拇指捏住了阴蒂，中指和无名指则在温暖潮湿的花穴外草草翻搅几下，便迫不及待的剥开花瓣探入穴中，浅浅地抽插起来。  
很快，你就感受到了身后传来的热度和下身的快感。在手指的磋磨下阴蒂早已充血肿胀，久违的热度让寂寞良久的身子获得了身体和心理上的双重快感。唇齿交缠之间，你感受到了从未有过的强大魔力笼罩了你。  
于但丁而言，你可能是他的一个朋友兼合作伙伴，还能解决生理需求。不过对你，一个用人类的方式谋生活的弱小人形恶魔来说，和但丁打交道，不管怎样都不亏：武器收藏、倒卖、出租，做爱后体内留下的精液，对你来说都非常划算。  
即使代价是要满足但丁的性癖。  
但丁亲吻着你的脖颈，褪下裹住你身体的黑裘。你顺从地随着他的动作脱下旗袍，堆在腰间。但丁手上的动作完全没有了最初的耐性，上面的手握住乳房揉圆搓扁，下面则用三根手指在你体内捣弄，有意地一次次划过敏感点处，似是铁了心要让你被他的手指插到高潮。而你也如他所愿的那样在他恶魔般的玩弄下娇呼出声，蜜液喷了但丁一手，双腿之间泥泞不堪。  
但丁吹了一声口哨，手掌向后移了些许，把手上黏糊糊的液体尽数涂在你后穴的内壁上。你本就已经眼冒白光腿脚发软，若不是但丁一只手牢牢箍着你或许早就跌坐在地上了。而但丁用手探入后穴扩张的动作也不是没预料到，只是没想到完全不给你喘息的机会。扩张的动作并没有持续多久，他把你抱起来放到桌子上，脱下折腾许久已经变得皱皱巴巴的黑丝绒旗袍和湿透了的蕾丝内裤。而你也趁机踢掉了高跟鞋，仰起小脸亲吻但丁的唇角，上手帮他脱掉了上衣。  
“甜心，别怕。接下来你只需撑稳身子就好。”但丁安抚性地吻了吻你的额头，便把你整个人翻了个身，让你跪趴在桌子上。  
——要来了要来了。你深吸一口气，认命般的挺直了腰。  
“啊……啊啊……”后庭抵上一个冰冷坚硬的物体，在穴口磨蹭了几下便慢慢的捅进了身体。你趴在桌子上剧烈颤抖着，随着逐渐的深入，冰系的魔力冻的肠壁抽搐起来，你能清晰的感受到棍节前段每一颗晶石的形状，满满当当的挤在后庭中。不知是寒冷还是剐蹭让你无比敏感，你仿佛能听到三头犬中冰系的那颗头正发出狞笑，嘲笑着你身为恶魔却只能像人类一样用体温去抵消寒冷。  
“不用怕，乖……”但丁低声地安慰着，一只手伸向前去抬起了你低垂的头，强迫你仰着头吞吐他的手指。顿时，带着呜咽的呻吟声变的破碎而潮湿。另一个棍节凑近腿间，在你一阵娇颤下，带着电流的棍柄拨开阴唇，在不断张合的小嘴的邀请下被慢慢吸入，绞紧，电属性的晶石挑逗般的放出一阵阵微弱的电流，你忍不住就弓起了腰，发出了一声甜腻的叫喊。  
电流从脑部一直传到尾椎，身体被这种陌生又熟悉的快乐包围了。你听见但丁在身后笑了一声，随即饱满的臀瓣上便挨了响亮的一巴掌。  
“来，多叫几声。”他收回了手，语气明显的兴奋起来，开始专心的摆弄着他的玩具。  
花穴和后穴里埋着的棍节几乎是同时开始了抽动，而且十分恶趣味的是，但丁只把镶有晶石的部分送入你的体内，似乎是故意让凹凸不平的部分来回摩擦洞口。你被三节棍粗大的末端捣弄的晕头转向，沉浸在一波又一波的快感无法自拔，那还有心思顾及但丁的恶趣味。只是觉得他在小穴里抽弄的速度有点不妙，你本能地伸手想让他放缓速度，不想却被他一把捉住，握着你的手继续猛烈的抽插。你下意识的低头看了一眼，映入眼帘的便是但丁捏着你的手握在棍柄上，按着他的速度进出，玩弄着早已红肿的小穴。镶着晶石的粗糙面不时翻出内里鲜嫩的软肉，蜜水顺着大腿根流出，在桌子上已经成了一小滩水洼。  
“但丁…我要…要坏掉了…呜噫…”你因为快感和羞耻而脸红，却不得不承认，但丁还没提枪上阵，你就已经被操出水来了，而且水多的连自己都没想到。  
冰和电，两种魔力在你体内涌动，争夺着，叫嚣着，在对身体的一下下顶弄中再次把你送上了顶点。  
你嗓子喊的有点哑，身子软绵绵的倒下去。但丁眼疾手快，一把抄起你搂进怀里，顺手理了理被汗水凌乱的粘在你脸上的头发。你双眼放空，还没恢复意识。但丁看着你失神的脸颊和折射着地下室昏暗灯光的晃动的耳坠，眼神一暗，动手解开了腰带。  
他实在是忍不了了。甜腻的叫床声，随着他的动作摆动的脆弱的身体，以及你在高潮时失神的表情，着实是让他心迷意乱。他的性器早已硬的有些发疼，迫切渴望着你的小嘴来帮他解脱。而你身上的两张小嘴刚刚正贪婪地吞吃着柱状物。她们饥渴极了，不顾意识的命令遵从着身体的本能，现在正疲惫的休息着。堪堪吃下三节棍的身子并不好受，花穴里还好，只是被物理和魔法折磨的嫣红黏湿，而后庭在冰系魔力的折磨下似乎已经见了血，寒冷和快感被尽数封存在你体内。你依靠在但丁宽阔的肩膀上，尽可能的调整呼吸来恢复神志，不然可能就没法看到明天的太阳。  
还记得有一次但丁发了狠，于是你在事务所的地下室里睡了大半天才醒过来，最后狼狈的被但丁拎回店里。  
金属扣落地发出了清脆的声响，你还没反应过来便被抱了起来，整个人再次被放到了桌子上，只不过这次是面对着他。但丁抽出了在你小穴里肆虐良久的棍节，镶嵌着晶石的尾端缝隙被粘液填满，抽出的同时翻出了内里的软肉，似是你的身体对它恋恋不舍一般。实际上也是如此，三节棍被但丁握在手里玩弄着你的滋味着实是过于刺激了一点，食髓知味的小穴在感受到空虚之后便不停地抗议，小口急切地张合，渴望着被再次填满。  
你被身体过于诚实的反应给震惊到了，想不到这么多年过去了，你竟然被当年那个青涩的但丁一步步喂成了一个欲求不满的肉便器。然而但丁并没有给你分神和害羞的时间，他灼热且坚硬的阴茎迫不及待的贴过来，难耐的在你下体的湿黏处蹭了蹭，便毫不客气的插进了小穴中。  
你双腿盘住他的腰，迎合着他的动作好让性器更完整的吞入体内。一进入穴道，软肉便迫不及待地迎上来，贪婪而谄媚地吸吮着异物。但丁的头埋在你的颈窝里，深吸着香水和汗水混合在一起的淫糜气息，雨点般的亲吻落在你的颈部和肩膀上。你能感受到他身体异于常人的灼热温度，也能感受到他许久没能得到抚慰的身体埋藏着的疯狂与渴求，却顾及着你的脆弱而隐忍着的艰难。  
“呜嗯……但丁”你推开他不老实的脑袋，撒娇般的钻进他的怀里，抚摸着他漂亮结实的胸肌。“我们有多久没做了？半年？还是更久？”  
“你从岛上回来以后就很少来我这里了，传奇的恶魔猎人。”你用指缝夹着但丁的乳头捻动，换来了身上人腰肢的猛地一顶，你被这猝不及防的一下顶弄的惊呼出声。但丁双手握住你的腰，把肉棒完完整整地埋进你的身体里。他长叹一声，感受着你深处的潮湿柔软，还有后穴里从冰属性换成雷属性魔力的棍节带来的阵阵电流，刺激着你的媚肉一下一下抽搐着收缩，渐渐地贴近描绘出了他的形状。“你是嫌我又老又弱玩腻了，还是另有新欢了？”虽然身体被他吃的死死地，你依旧想要夺回一丝主动权一般出声挑逗着他，但到了但丁耳中就成了情人的娇嗔。他低下头，所看到的是你一如往昔那般吹弹可破的脸蛋，此刻浮上了不正常的潮红；雾气迷蒙的眼睛不知在看向何处，平添了一分天真和少女的娇羞。  
“怎么可能呢，sweet baby。”但丁低下头和你额头相抵，同时开始了小幅度的抽送。“我不过是……有些要事要处理罢了，因此冷落了你我也十分难过。”“哼，骗人。”你坐直了身子，配合的随着他幅度逐渐增加的顶弄摆动着腰肢。阴茎顶部在宫口的撞击带来的快感让你非常受用，舒服的不禁呻吟出声，拐着弯的音调撩拨着但丁的理智。他野兽般低吼一声，随即便把你搂紧开始了大开大合的摆动。  
填满和空虚的感觉以极快的速度在你脑内变化着，酸软滑腻的内壁已经无法再将但丁牢牢吸在体内，只能由着他在你体内进进出出。过于猛烈的突入和迅疾的抽退一次次翻出了内里的软肉，交合处因但丁猛烈的抽弄而翻出了白沫，在有节奏的水声中混入了低杂的伴奏。你本能般的抓着但丁的皮肤，指甲嵌在肉里让你自己都能感觉到疼痛，不过对于多年来身体早已伤痕累累的但丁来说，你下狠劲的抓挠在他看来不过是被小猫轻轻挠了几下那样，带着七分情欲，三分撒娇。他的速度逐渐加快，越发狠戾的动作逼出了你胸腔中少得可怜的氧气，喘不过气的窒息感和灵魂快要被顶出身体的快感交织在一起，在但丁玩弄你直到某一时处，不断累积的快感突然被无限放大，在感官的时间几乎停止的时侯眼前冲过一片色彩诡谲的光斑，随后便能感受到内壁突然缩紧又软软的松弛下来。但丁自是不会让你自己独享极乐，在又一阵的进出后，他满足的呻吟一声，将精液尽数灌进你的子宫里。  
身体被他尽情的取用过后，你依偎在但丁强壮的怀抱里，喘息着恢复体力。那根在体内肆虐到引发流血事件的三节棍终于被抽出来，晶莹剔透的冷白色晶石上挂着粘稠肠液和殷红血液的混合物，被但丁随意的丢在一边。他温柔而充满怜爱的俯下身浅浅吻着你汗津津的额头和湿润的眼角，手指轻柔的按摩着你被捣弄磨破的后穴口，酥麻和痛感在他手指的动作下似乎也变得轻软起来。你们维持着相拥的动作放空着神思，共享着缠绵而脆弱的缱绻时光。  
觉得恢复了一些体力，你扶着但丁的手臂慢慢跪了下去，握住有挺立之势的凶器用手简单清理一下，便将嘴唇凑过去，伸出舌头用舌尖在他性器根部隆起的血管上细细舔咬，像舔舐冰淇淋那样侍奉着狰狞的柱状物，握着头部的手不甚老实，手指在小口处打着圈的磨蹭，不时用指甲恶意的抠挖着。但丁逐渐粗重的喘息声让你自以为重新找回了主动权，便更加卖力的侍奉着，湿软的舌头灵活的舔着根部和囊袋。逐渐抬高的性器蹭到你的脸颊，你眨了眨眼，张嘴把性器吞的更深，颇有不自量力地想横向叼住一样的架势。  
“玩够了吗？”但丁的声音明显压抑着情欲，他抬起你的脸，拇指摩挲着你樱桃般红润的嘴唇。“我可不舍得用你这张可爱的小嘴来做这种事……还有更重要的事需要这张讨喜的小家伙来做。”你被抱到上位，被迫低下头亲吻着他。重新精神起来的性器滑进腿间，难耐的蹭着你大腿内侧的软肉。  
交换过一个绵长又湿热的吻，你已经极度缺氧而眼前发黑。你无力反抗，被迫折起双腿，大开着下身面对着但丁。双手被牵引到膝盖处，他要你自己掰开双腿维持这个羞耻的动作。你脑内一片混沌，羞耻和猎奇心一并发作让你直接大脑过载，身体当机。好在这个动作并没有维持太久，在两下金属撞击的闷声响起后，你折起的大腿和小腿的缝隙之间伸进来一根长棍，但丁把三节棍扣成一体，不由分说的把你的双手以膝盖为支撑点，绑在了棍子上。  
逃不过啊逃不过，还是被绑了。你翻了个白眼，偏过头不去看自己被固定住的姿势。  
——就像主动而大胆的把身体完全呈现在但丁面前一样。  
但丁俯身欺上来，在你耳边的敏感皮肤处呼着热气，喃喃道：  
“我可要开始享用喽，小猫咪。”  
……  
你颤抖着再次涌出蜜液，整个人脱力般的歪在一边，但丁才解开你吊在头上的双手把你抱进怀里，走到角落的小床边把你轻柔的放下来，就像捧着羽毛那样小心翼翼，和刚刚的狠戾形成了鲜明对比。然后简单处理了满地狼藉，才翻身上床拥住了你。  
“说真的……你还是和第一次在这里一样棒。”他很满意自己的战果。你白皙纤弱的身体上布满了牙印，吻痕的红色痕迹，星星点点的指印和淤青穿插其中，浑身上下满溢着他的气息。但丁埋在你的怀里，贪婪的吮吸着你身上的香气。你有气无力的抱住他不安分的脑袋，昏昏沉沉的大脑只想休息，快感逐渐消退的身体变得酸沉无力，上下眼皮不停地打架，快要撑不住昏昏睡去的样子。  
顾不上结束后的温存了，你想着这么多年一步步从主动变被动，便又一次在心底恶狠狠吐槽自己在这方面着实是没出息。但是一想到但丁现在这样子和你当初一步步的引导息息相关，便又不禁产生了玩火烧身的自嘲。  
这么想着想着，你便在他意犹未尽的小动作中沉沉睡去。  
end  
第一次写第二人称，请见谅（逃


	2. 中

三但x你   
炮友设定，女方较强势，生理描写错误请无视，ooc预警

今天又是无人光顾的一天。你悠悠地吐出一缕烟雾，环视一圈店内复古优雅的摆设，确定没有任何异常后，把烟嘴凑到嘴边深深吸了一口，整个人放松地长出一口气。  
又是安稳平和的一个白天，太好了。  
动手整理着柜台上的账本和清点的货物单，你招呼走了最后一个店里打杂的伙计。最近正是秋末冬初之时，在天气逐渐变冷的时候恶魔也会趁着人类放松的时刻而肆无忌惮，与此同时猎手们也分外活跃起来。相对的，猎人们把心思花在清理低级恶魔身上，自然也就不会再有人关心神秘的魔器和强大的魔兵器。不过淡季的影响对你和你经营的店来说损失其实微乎其微——这一行本就是个客源稀缺但利益翻倍的事，况且还有古董店这一幌子，单是倒卖古董赚得的差价就足够你支撑整个店铺了。  
——在黑暗与黎明的交界处，在人类与恶魔的边缘处，在黑与白的分界点，你从地狱中爬出来到人界，凭着身为恶魔的经验与知识，用人类的交易法则收集着形形色色样式各异的魔兵器，在相对安稳的街角一隅低调的生活着。  
即使相对安稳的生活是用刀尖上行走的生意换来的，但这也比在魔界四处逃窜拼命活着来的轻松的多。更何况，以身份的便利收集那些强大恶魔灵魂凝聚成的精巧的魔兵器让你更有时过境迁的得意。  
但这也改变不了你本身还是个弱小的人形恶魔的事实。  
落日的余晖正逐渐暗淡，黑夜正悄无声息地慢慢围拢在你街角的小店。你把店里的长明蜡烛一只一只点燃，准备应付又一个不平安的黑夜降临。  
黑夜，是属于地下世界污秽生物的狂欢。深谙同族脾性的你只能是利用手头的魔器尽力周旋保护自己。夜晚很危险，无数次被低级恶魔或是人类强盗闯入店里，总是免不了最后店里满地狼籍。  
刚刚干完手头的活，上了锁的大门被急促的敲响，来者似乎十分没有耐心。  
“如果是要交易的话，那今天恕不接待。请明天早些过来，客人。”你拿烟斗敲了敲门框，得到了一个十分年轻的男声的回应：  
“嘿，老板娘，如果我今天拿不到钱就真的没命了！”话音刚落，大门就被踹开了，一个银发红衣的年轻人大步流星地跨进店里。  
你不满的挑起了眉，上下打量着这个不速之客。银发之下是同预想中一样年轻的脸，看起来最多二十岁的样子，上身只穿了一件夸张的红色大衣，花哨的枪带把衣服固定在身上，横跨过胸口把漂亮结实的胸肌紧紧绷住。背上背着一黑一白两把手枪和一柄大剑。  
还隐隐有一股恶魔的气息。  
有意思。你又吸了一口烟，款款走到柜台后面，等待着他的动作。  
年轻人被你盯的不太自在似的用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，眼神不自然的从你身上移开，拿出一对红蓝双刀放到柜台上。  
“开个价吧，大美人。”  
“谢谢夸奖，小家伙。”你从怀里掏出眼镜，带上手套开始细细把玩起来。异色的双刀造型独特繁复，充沛的火与风魔力被两个驯顺的守门人源源不断的散发出来，隐隐夹杂着一丝丝焦虑。  
似乎和前几天突然出现又倒塌的巴别塔有关系呢。  
不得了，和预想的一样。  
“您这是要做什么，客人？”你没有抬头，仍仔细思考估计着它的价值，腾出一只手握住抵在太阳穴上的枪管。“如果这就是你要交易的态度的话，那我完全可以现在就把你赶出去。”  
“少狡辩了，恶魔。”银发少年眼中露出了凶光，嘴角却依旧是翘起的。“以为装的柔柔弱弱的就可以骗过我了？我只想赶快拿点钱而已不想这么麻烦。说吧，老板娘被你怎么了？”  
你先是一愣，随即一声轻笑，翻上柜台，居高临下的捏住了少年的下巴。  
——这张棱角分明的俊秀脸庞还带着男人成熟之前残留的稚气，戏谑的表情与这张脸相互映衬的和谐至极，与传说中斯巴达的性格有七八分相似。  
嗯，细看一下发现这个小家伙更合口味了。  
枪口仍指着你，你却不以为意，主动握着他拿枪的手把枪口对准心脏。  
“你不也是吗，斯巴达之子。”你盯着他标志性的银发，笑意更浓。“如果想在人类世界活下去，就要按着他们的游戏规则才行呢，小恶魔。你现在完全可以扣动扳机，但是在这之前，要想想后果再做决定。”  
“怎么，在人间的生活没教会你不要随意把枪口指着别人，尤其是你的合作伙伴？”眼见着他脸上闪过的犹豫，你便更加大胆地捏住他的脸凑过去，“我对于什么时候死无所谓。至于你和你的魔器，如果我没了的话可就要趟道上的浑水了哦？”  
“你不会想那么麻烦的对吧？毕竟远水可救不了近火呢，小家伙。”  
你松开手悠闲的坐回去，无视了半信半疑收回枪的少年，交叠起双腿又抽起了烟。  
“如果不想诚心交易的话麻烦请回吧，客人。”  
说是这么说，你其实想让他再多留一会儿好逗逗他。性格鲜明的人形恶魔可不多见，更何况是斯巴达血脉的俊美半魔，魅魔的血绝不允许你轻易放走他。你缓缓吐出一缕烟气，微微动了动身体不着痕迹地露出了你引以为傲的曲线。  
但丁此前并没有遇到这种情况，拿着枪的手停滞在半空中，犹豫了好一阵才慢慢收了回去。眼前这个女人逼人又轻佻的眼神和游刃有余的态度不像是装出来的，而她散发出来某种绝对的自信也似乎验证了她的身份。  
更何况，眼下拿钱要紧。  
你余光扫瞥见到他喉结动了动，不等他开口便说道：“踢坏我的大门，用枪顶着我的头，是你自己不想和我心平气和谈生意的，难道还要我主动求着你要让你把武器抵押给我？”你用烟管勾着他的下巴拽到面前，“这一笔笔帐，我们可得好好算算，”  
“嘻，老板娘我错了，看在新客上门的份上饶了我这一次吧。”少年举起双手笑嘻嘻地眨着眼，银色的长睫毛蝴蝶一样扑闪着。“你看这两个家伙值多少？”  
他偏偏头示意着你给出答案。你不慌不忙的俯下身子，手指轻轻拂过刀身上的花纹，凝神思考着价值。  
但丁盯着你咽了口口水。你胸前的领口开的实在是太大太低，在不经意的动作中胸前深壑的乳沟在他面前一览无余，甚至还能看到呼之欲出的乳首。优雅翘着的腿暴露在高开叉滑落的布料外，白皙的腿上伏着吊带袜黑色的带子，一直延伸到大腿根部，黑色的蕾丝遮掩着最后的防线。  
“专心点。”但丁还没反应过来，脑袋上便挨了你烟管的一磕。你变戏法一般摸出一张纸，是接下来要用到的合约书。非常熟练的，你用烟管顶端的尖锐部分划开手指，在你的名字那里按下一个血手印。  
“这个数。”你伸出三个手指在他眼前晃了晃。  
“三十万？”  
“不，三百万。”你冲着他吐出一个烟圈，灰白色的圆环撞到少年呆滞的脸上，立刻消散开来。  
“对好东西我可从来不吝啬，这一点可是普遍认同的。”你的语气带着些许得意，“谁不知道我收集的可都是世上绝无仅有的好东西。除非你自己来赎回，我能保证你的东西一直都在这里。”  
他按照你的要求签下名字按下手印，并用血强制压抑住这对魔器。你把合约和魔器收好，现场写了一张支票交给但丁。  
但丁拿到支票兴奋的吹了一声口哨，转身便要离开，被你磕烟灰的声音拉了回来。  
“是不是该算算账呢，小家伙？”  
“踢坏大门，试图威胁我，这些我可以因为你是新客而既往不咎。不过刚才你眼睛不老实，都占我哪些便宜了？”  
但丁心虚地转过身，看到你又坐上柜台，翘着二郎腿托着下巴直直地顶着自己，眼角含笑，颇有不怒而威的气势。  
“没有啦，老板娘你想多了……”  
“是吗？我可不喜欢不诚实的孩子。”你故意换了换腿，把身材更魅惑的呈现在他眼前。“撒谎的孩子可要收到惩罚喔。”你伸出手勾住他胸口的枪带，坏心眼的拉长了几分。  
“是，是胸口和腿……你的锁骨和脖子也很好看。”但丁红透了脸，有些局促的小声嗫嚅着。  
“这才是听话的好孩子。”你松开手，皮带在结实漂亮的胸肌上弹了一下。“既然是说了实话的好孩子，就有奖励哦。“  
“来取悦我，你的帐一笔勾销。”  
你放下烟管，双手勾住但丁的脖子把他搂进怀里。柔软的怀抱散发出致命又妩媚的香味，但丁身为半魔人各项都无比优秀的身体在脑袋埋进柔软之中就失去了控制，压抑许久的欲望毫无保留地在你身上发泄出来。他把双乳从碍事的衣服里掏出来舔吮揉搓，牙齿咬着乳尖吮吸，同时一只手照顾到另一边被冷落的那只，浑圆的球体被他握在手中粗暴的捏揉着，随着他的动作乳肉肆意改变着形状，酥香的气息和空气中你娇媚的呻吟声使得屋内的气氛分外香艳。  
“真贪心……不来尝试一下其他的吗？”你的声音再但丁耳中仿佛引人逾越边界的毒蛇一般，就像是中了迷魂药一般训从地放开了胸前跳动的肥美小兔子，从胸口一直轻咬直到锁骨才停下来，尖利的牙齿在你锁骨前段的凸起上略显粗暴的啄着。他并没有忘记你纤细漂亮的脖颈，在那里精挑细选了几个显眼的位置啃啮出红红的标记，时不时把头埋在那里，贪婪的呼吸着那里混合杂乱的气息。  
“嗯……后面有张小床，我们可以在那做。”意识到柜台狭小的平面并不能玩的尽兴，你这么建议道。但丁似乎比你还急切，搂紧你的腰一个翻身便到了后面，顺势把你按在床上。  
你搂住他的脖子，双腿盘上精壮的腰肢，能够感受到他灼热的下体已经蠢蠢欲动。但丁的脸不知是局促还是急切而染得绯红，气息凌乱而粗重，不由分说的低头擒住你的双唇。你发觉他只是略显僵硬的一直亲吻啃咬唇部，便探出舌头引导他一步步深入口腔交换着彼此的温度。  
交换过绵长的深吻后，但丁解开裤链，掏出精神挺立的阳器。伸手扯下碍事的内裤，他把你的一条腿折起，已经粗胀的家伙事顶上你早已水光粼粼的下体。  
他的身体发育的很好，阴茎挺拔且饱满。但可能是床事经验太少，顶端在滑腻的穴口处几次擦肩而过。你难耐地轻哼着，扭动腰肢迎合他的动作，却仍无济于事。  
“进来……进来呀……啧。”  
他的表现着实乏善可陈，你不满的撅了撅嘴，膝盖顶了顶他的腹部交换了身位，改为跨坐在他的腰上。  
但丁双手握着你的大腿，觉得眼前的景象比在杂志上看过的更为刺激：黑发的美人一只手托着乳房揉捏，另一只手拉开阴唇，下体的景象一览无余，大大方方的用手指在小穴里抽弄着。腹部的热度和湿滑的感觉让但丁燥热难耐，却压抑着动作耐心欣赏着你的动作。  
“你可真是个尤物，老板娘。”  
“哼。”你挑衅般轻哼一声，觉得下体扩张充分后便抽出手指，双手撑在但丁结实的腹肌上抬起身子，在顶端磨蹭几下便慢慢坐了下去。好久没有使用过的小穴即使得到了充分的爱抚，但在异物进入身体的时候仍有些害羞般的缩了缩，把本就撑的内壁酸疼的肉棒绞的更紧，甚至能感受到暴起的脉络。这么恐怖的尺寸你还是第一次，但在半大半魔的面前你不想失去主动权，便咬着牙掰开臀瓣缓慢而艰难的把他整根吃下。你的腹部微微隆起，你抓过但丁的手放在上面，“这可是你的形状哦……嗯，好舒服……”  
说话的同时你便开始慢慢扭动腰肢，用你喜欢的方式享用但丁年轻的身体。但丁很是贴心的扶着你的腰，时不时用力一挺把你弄出一声娇媚的呻吟。你一边自己取用一边享受下身的快感，很快便香汗淋漓腰肢酥软，但身子下的但丁不知为何丝毫没有要主动的意思。你有些恼火，干脆整个人趴在他身上，一边用小穴吞吐着肉棒，一边用胸部撒娇般的蹂蹭他的胸肌。“但丁，快一点……呜……”  
血气方刚的年轻人哪里受得了你这样露骨放浪的撩拨，当即握着你的腰开始粗暴猛烈的抽动起来。他毫无技巧且没有一丝怜香惜玉的动作带来了猛烈的痛感和快感，你随着他的动作整个人摇晃着，紧紧握住他的肩膀也无济于事，剧烈晃动的双乳一下又一下地蹭着但丁的胸肌。你的身体在内外的双重摩擦下渐渐发烫起来，而他在你  
体内毫无章法的冲撞一次次带给你夹杂着强烈痛感的充实感。狂暴的肉棒极富侵略性，勃起以后更是蛮横的占据了穴道湿润狭窄的几乎每一寸空间，在蜜液的润滑下更是嚣张跋扈的把你完全占为己有。  
你在身体的快乐中十分享受，软若无骨的身子柔柔的窝在但丁怀里任由他兽性大发地占有你。正在你被喂的舒服叫的正欢快的时候，但丁突然搂紧了你，阴茎顶端撞上宫口，把浓稠的精液尽数灌进子宫。  
他射了好一会才退出来，抚摸着你的头发喘着粗气。你惊呆了，完全没想到这家伙比预计的还要没经验，他就这么突兀的，自顾自的射精了，完全把你的感受抛在一边。  
“你是舒服了，我怎么办？”你咬牙切齿，凶巴巴的语气配上迷糊的声音活像情人的娇嗔一般。你用手指沾了点被肉棒带出小穴的精液，抹在但丁的嘴角。  
“谁让你的身子那么舒服呢？根本把持不住。”但丁靠着墙直起身子，抓住你不安分的手放在嘴边啄着。  
“花言巧语在我这里可是没有用的。”你在但丁漂亮的胸肌上用指尖画着圈，身体还沉浸在激烈的性事中难以自拔。  
对刚刚他私自高潮和糟糕的性爱技巧十分不满，你挣脱了他的怀抱爬到下身，握住了疲软的阴茎。  
“我来教你，如何取悦你的性爱对象。”你抬头看了看但丁，便专心的玩弄起肉棒来。胸前两只丰满的乳房被托起，夹住阴茎开始模仿肉穴的动作上下抽弄着。  
“很简单，就是使出浑身解数让对方舒服。”乳肉上下左右的动作把阴茎插的精神了一些，你伸出舌头，把龟头的形状描绘了一遍，舔了舔小口吐出的透明液体后便张开嘴吞了下去，双手握着根部，口腔仔细地模仿小穴里的媚肉和蜜水，忍住呕吐欲望尽可能深的为他口着。  
但丁哪里经得住你熟练的口活，很快便按着你的头射在嘴里。你不敢浪费，把饱含魔力的精液尽数咽下，抚摸着垂下头的阴茎，凑过去轻轻吻了吻饱满的龟头。  
“这才叫取悦人，懂吗？”你转身背对着他，阙起屁股拉开阴唇，邀请但丁再次进入。  
他凑了过来，从背后抱住你，疲软的阳具在你爱液泛滥的秘密花园上来回摩擦。  
“这次我会让你爽到叫不出声，美人儿。”但丁在你耳边哈着气，再次进入你的身体。  
这次完全不一样。他学的很快，快速而有节奏的抽插很快让你有了感觉，后入式的体位让阴茎在体内埋的更加深，耻毛剐蹭着柔软的外阴，囊袋拍打在臀肉上随着有节奏的水声发出了合音。深入浅出的动作让你十分舒爽，无意识的呻吟，叫喊着，混乱的头脑连接不上完整的句子，破碎的语句里最多的就是但丁的名字。  
“我忍不住了……”在你觉得快感不断累积，两人已经要融为一体时，但丁难耐的声音和粗重的喘息再次出现在耳边。  
小穴被玩弄的已是熟透软烂，蜜水已有要泄洪而出的迹象。“但丁，一起……嗯啊！”精液和蜜液一起喷出，你的身体一阵痉挛，随即松弛下来，粘稠的混合物顺着大腿流到洁白的床单上。  
但丁抽出性器后就像个铁块一样摔在床上，连带着你一起跟着他摔下去。你们紧搂在一起，沉浸在疯狂过后的余韵中。  
你伸出手，想去拿放在柜台上的烟管，被但丁捉住手拽回来，放在他引以为豪的健美身体上抚摸棱角分明饱满结实的身体曲线。  
“别抽烟了。”他握着你的手抚上他的脸颊，“你觉得可还满意否？”  
“糟透了，你射了三次而我才高潮一次，亏大发了。”  
“那可真是抱歉呢，老板娘。”  
语气轻佻但表情却很认真。但丁不自然的蹭了蹭鼻尖，吞吞吐吐地开口道：“老板娘，下周……我可以过来吗？”  
“关于大门的赔偿费……”  
呵，上钩了。  
“当然。”你故意用胸口蹭了蹭他，“什么时候想来都可以，我随时欢迎你的光临。”

一周后。  
你百无聊赖的翻看着杂志，大门推开的声音响起，直到来人站在柜台前挡住了你看书的光源你才懒懒的抬起头。  
“哦，是你啊。”  
“不可以是我吗？”来人嬉皮笑脸的俯下身，试探性地吻了吻你。  
披肩从身上滑落，你伸出双臂站了起来，与但丁拥吻在一起。

Fin

三千多字的废话啊我好菜（大哭）


	3. 番外1

二但x你（番外篇）  
【突发产物】ooc预警，与原作剧情有不符之处请见谅  
炮友（情人）设定，性感二蛋在线撩骚（？？？并没有好么！

老旧的木门吱呀一声响动，风尘仆仆的银发男人背着大剑迈进店里，长长的红色燕尾翻搅着屋外飞扬的尘土，带进了你停滞的时间中。  
“但丁！好久不见。”  
正把玩新收的怀表的你看清来人后就立刻放下手头的事兴奋的飞扑到他身旁，一把抱住了他。但丁相较于上次换了身造型，紧身严实的装束和长长的燕尾完美修饰着他精壮修长的身材，领口拉链开的很低，露出刀刻般锋利的锁骨和漂亮的胸线，比起之前那身装束的禁欲更多了几分性感。俊美的面容在历经世事的沉淀中变得成熟稳重，冷峻的气场更是平添了男人成熟后的魅力。  
你依偎在他怀里，撒娇般的一声声唤着他的名字。但丁搂着你的腰，下巴在你头顶轻轻蹭着。不知为何，你总觉得他的情绪从进门起就十分低落，有种说不出的悲伤一直在他身边难以驱散。他也一直无言语，只是手上的动作在慢慢加大，似乎是想把你揉进身体里那般把你箍的喘不过气。  
店里的伙计一看来人是但丁便脚底抹了油，一溜烟的跑光了。整个大厅只有你们两人相拥在一起，随后无论做什么事，都不会有人来打扰。你抬起头看着他，许久不见的情人的面容让你更加沉醉。  
要溺死在他温柔又悲伤的蓝眼睛里了。  
“你去哪里了，一直不来找我……要不是你的名号还在猎人口中流传，真的以为你被哪个恶魔干掉了。”你有点委屈，自从遇见但丁之后，你就没再碰过其他男人了。不知是日久生情还是对传奇魔剑士后人的倾慕，尽管并没有明说，你心底也是把他当做情人看待，傻乎乎的为了他戒了荤，而不得不消耗身体更多魔力来维持魔器的稳定，因此身体日渐虚弱。但丁的态度一直很暧昧，让你觉得是自己有些自作多情，但却沉溺在虚假的温柔乡里不愿醒来。  
温存了好一会儿，期间但丁很老实，完全没有逾矩的意思。你不满的撅起嘴，得到了他安抚性的一个吻。  
“我是来找博尼法丘的。”但丁开口问道，“据说流落到了你这里。”  
不是来找我的……吗？  
你有些失落，悻悻然挣脱出去，走到楼上翻出了一个上了重重枷锁的铁盒子带下来，放到但丁面前。打开盒子，漆黑的教主棋子被你用血画成的法阵中禁锢着，散发出阵阵令人不安的气息。  
“真少见你会在我这里租东西。”你把合约一并放在台子上，看着他如同玩玩具般把玩着不详的魔器，开口提醒道。  
“不是租，是买。”但丁把棋子放回去盖上盖子，“这个东西很可能到我手上一去不回。”  
你长叹一口气，抄起笔改了改内容。“我的规矩你也是知道的，租金翻倍补偿，加付等同租金的违约金，还要用命来抵偿。”  
“在我这里签了字就没有反悔的余地了，你知道的。你要怎么做才能支付高昂的费用呢，传奇的恶魔猎人？”  
“看在我们的交情上，你的命我可以不要，但要用等价的东西来换。”  
让你没想到的是，但丁不但答应了，而且十分爽快的签了字，把这笔账记到了他的个人账单上。  
还钱的问题先放到一边，重点是……这次见面对你来说并不愉快，感觉心里像是补丁裂开一样，有些不知名的液体流了出来。  
在人类世界呆的久了，这种麻烦的东西竟不知不觉间就把你同化了。  
你咬咬牙，本来这次交易就有私心偏袒，你不介意再多夹带点私货，如果目的能达成的话。  
“想用什么来抵偿我的命？”但丁撑住下巴，歪着头等着你的回答。  
你抚上他英俊的面庞，心疼地看着他被时间打磨后留下的无声的伤痕，让他淡漠的像是变了个人一样。“陪我三天，就算你给我你的命。”  
但丁笑了，蓝色的眼睛里夹杂了太多的情感——心疼，怜悯，担忧，无奈，柔情，却都被他风轻云淡的一眨而过，伸手把你抱进怀里。  
“你这傻女人……”  
你紧紧抓着他的衣服，努力控制自己的情感。随着他手上的动作，你被拦腰抱起抱上了楼。  
做爱做的沉默无比，你只能听到但丁在你耳边喘息的声音。他已经十分熟悉你的敏感点和喜好，每一次进入身体都让你愉悦无比，性器充分且温柔的在你的穴道里抽弄，让你兴奋而不至于受伤。但丁握住你的手，带着薄茧的拇指抚摸着你分明的骨节，内心暗自感叹你的身体似乎又虚弱了不少。  
这次他无比温柔，小心翼翼的吻着你脆弱的肌肤，握着纤细的腰肢在你身体里进出，每一次动作幅度控制的恰到好处，把性器深埋在你体内又能紧紧抱住你。  
交换了好几个姿势，腹部承受了他多次内射而微微隆起。你发觉但丁现在格外喜欢抱着你，仿佛是要握紧重要之物一般不让你脱离他的怀抱。他伏在你颈窝里深吸着气，这个惯常的动作在你眼里竟有种受伤小动物渴求安慰的错觉，于是把手插进他的头发中，轻轻抚摸着心爱之人少见的标志性银发。  
你也好害怕再也见不到他。  
依靠在但丁结实的胸膛上，你注意到他的背仍紧张的弓着。这是很没安全感的表现，已经超越父亲的传奇恶魔猎人在害怕什么？他经历了什么？你不想也不愿去多问，只是伸出手上下抚摸着他的背，让他慢慢放松下来。  
“我又不会跑掉，你在紧张什么？”自问自答的语句得不到他的回应，你想你此时的眼神肯定是哀婉又贪婪，在他平淡的脸上不厌其烦地描摹，想把他的模样深深烙印在心底。  
毕竟春宵苦短，佳人难逢。  
此后的三天过的大同小异。白天你忙着打理店铺，但丁就在柜台后翘起双腿看杂志，在闲下来时会避开店里伙计的视线偷偷亲热一下。夜晚就抛却种种顾虑沉浸在二人世界中。早上枕着但丁结实的手臂醒来，第一眼看到他仍有些孩子气的睡颜总让你患得患失的甜蜜又心酸。他会帮你用魔力镇压魔器，也会清理找上门来的仇家和恶魔。日子过得太过舒适反而让你有种不真实感。  
第三天的夜深了，你不舍地搂住他，眨巴着眼不愿睡去。但丁意外的有耐心，温言软语劝说着你进入梦乡。  
你在催眠曲一样的声音中渐渐支持不住自己，迷迷糊糊睡去之前听到耳畔传来一句悲伤又无奈的声音：  
“好梦，宝贝儿。”  
眼看着你在怀里沉沉睡去，但丁低下头，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着你的额头，发出了一声无奈的叹息。  
他的所有软肋里，你是最脆弱的那一个。  
和他扯上关系只会引来麻烦，而你本就是在浑水中摸爬滚打讨生活。这几天和你一起生活更是让他暗暗心悸，如果被对家知道了你们的关系，恐怕带给你的麻烦会更棘手，也更让他担心。  
但要事在身，纵使万般不舍，也不能因此停下脚步，只能尽其所能最大程度的保护你的安全。  
其实如果可以的话，但丁是不想出面的。但还是忍不住，只能尽可能低调的来陪你。  
在月光笼罩下你恬静的睡颜被模糊了轮廓，但丁望着窗外的弯月出神，最终还是选择低下头吻了吻你。  
你醒来时身边空空如也，几分温度还残留在枕边，证明着这里曾有人来过。你慌忙爬起来，看到床头边放着一张纸条，飘逸潇洒的字体写着孤零零一个单词：  
Adios  
穿上衣服踉踉跄跄奔向门口，你扶着门框看向街头。晨光熹微的街上空空荡荡，只有一抹鲜艳的红色衣摆鬼魅般闪过，拐进了小巷里消失不见。  
卷起的烟尘在阳光下肆意飞舞着，安静得仿佛无人问津。

Fin

突发激情搞的，漏洞百出和超级ooc请见谅  
其实这个系列的1234但我都有构想，但是因为种种原因就写了3出来（其实就是产能低下吧喂！  
感谢看到这里的你，这个PTSD的二蛋可还喜欢？  
www(逃跑


End file.
